1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to a radio receiver, and more particularly to a novel radio receiver having at least two tuners but only one amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In radio broadcasting, it is known to have a short wave AM broadcasting, a medium wave AM broadcasting, and an FM broadcasting. Especially in FM broadcasting, a station which broadcasts various programs such as news, music, drama and the like, and a station which broadcasts time, weather, stock quotations and so forth are present.
It is known to have a radio receiver with one or two tuners. If the prior art radio receiver which receives broadcasting waves from a specific broadcasting station is intended to receive the broadcasting wave from another specific broadcasting station, its tuning knob which changes the frequency of the local oscillator in the receiver is rotated or a preset tuning button is depressed. When the radio receiver is once tuned to a specific station, it cannot receive another station without manually operating the tuning knob or preset button. In general, the broadcast contents of a specific station is repeatedly broadcast, aand for this reason it is troublesome to make its tuner tuned to another station.
Furthermore, a radio receiver with a clock and a timer has been proposed which receives a broadcast signal and produces a sound at a predetermined time through the use of a preset timer. Thereafter, even if a certain switch (a snooze switch) is operated to stop the radio receiver, it starts producing a sound again in a predetermined period of time. Such a prior art radio receiver could be changed in tuning from one station to another by merely rotating its tuning knob. Accordingly, if with the prior art radio receiver a specific broadcast signal is received for a predetermined time, such for example as 5 minutes, at least its tuning knob must be operated.